


Energizer-Bunny-Like

by Poochee



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of petplay, Niki's a dom bitch when pushed, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Slight PWP, seriously it's just bad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Niki uncaps the lube and squeezes some onto his palm, “I’m going to teach you a lesson in self-control, James.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The Brit shifts underneath him and pulls at the scarves again, “Fuck you, I don’t need a ‘lesson’ in anything, especially when it comes to sex.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energizer-Bunny-Like

**Author's Note:**

> ardentstreet asked:
> 
> Can the prompt be kinky? Because I have this idea in my head, of James being a very vigorous lover, sometimes like an excited puppy and it gets too much and almost annoying for Niki when James is pushing him off the couch or bed with his over-ambitious fucking for the third time, so he tries to.. dominate James a little? Like, teach him how to control himself.. could even end in pet play..but if that's too kinky I'd already love the first bit of the prompt, James being too Duracel-bunny-like.:)
> 
> there you go c:

James can’t control himself in bed. Yes, he’s a very thorough and vigorous lover, kissing and sucking as much skin as he can, and making sure his partner gets at least one or more orgasms every round of sex they share. And Niki will admit that James is good, although he tends to boast about his dick sucking skills, because if you give a man something wet and warm around his dick, he’s gonna cum either way. Niki just lets him believe he’s the greatest.

Still, James doesn’t know how to hold himself back. It’s like whatever holds him back before sex just snaps and he’s let loose. The first time it dawns on Niki is when he’s being fucking into the mattress by him on a Sunday afternoon.

“Oh, fuck— _James,_ ” Niki throws his head back to let out a moan, hands trying to grasp at the bedding in order to get some leverage, but James is fucking him like a wild animal and it’s so good and rough and—

The top of his head hits the headboard and Niki lets out a yelp of surprise. His eyes fly open as he reaches up to cover his head, because James is  _still_ thrusting into him and no matter how much Niki jabs at his back with his heel, the Brit won’t stop and Niki’s going to get a fucking concussion if James doesn’t stop fucking him into the headboard—“ _James!_ ”

The Brit slows then, realizing the cry of his name isn’t out of pleasure, and he’s panting harshly and still rutting into the man beneath him, “Wha..?”

“You’re going to give me a fucking concussion! Move down the damn bed!”

James manhandles him until there’s about a foot between his head and the board, and he picks up right where he left off, gripping Niki’s hips and pounding into him freely. Niki’s face begins to go from pissed off to pleased once more, settling into it within moments, gripping the bedding and beginning to moan…but then he feels like he’s moving again and, yup, the back of his head hits the headboard over and over again and he scratches angrily down James’ back just as the Brit cums with a groan.

Niki mutters insults under his breath until James’ mouth wraps around his cock to finish him off.

—

The only bruises he had acquired during that rough bout of sex were the ones James sucked onto his neck and chest, surprisingly enough. Niki had still put a bag of frozen peas on the back of his head afterwards, just in case, and when James tried to apologize, Niki just pushed his face away with his foot and called him a nasty name.

It’s been a week since then, and Niki’s felt generous enough to let James fuck him again, this time on the couch where there’s no chance of him hitting his head against a headboard. He’s on his hands and knees, and it’s been good so far, with James rubbing his body and teasing, prepping him swiftly before sinking into him, just like he always does.

The pace only gets faster from then, with little time for Niki to adjust before he’s being thrust into, knocking him from his hands and onto his elbows with a sound of surprise yet again.

James grips his hips and  _fucks_  him, slapping their skin together while Niki tries to grab onto something when he feels himself being pushed across the cushions at an alarming rate.

“James—” A jab to his prostate quiets him, and Niki buries his face into the cushions with a shudder as James does it again.

Niki likes to fuck rather than make love, most of the time, but this…this is more than fucking. This is surely some sort of  _punishment_ , because James isn’t stopping even as Niki realizes they’re getting dangerously close to the other side of the couch that’s not blocked off by an armrest.

“James,” he tries again, his voice breathless, fingers trying to grab purchase on the couch, and his eyes widen as he realizes they’re just  _inches_  from the edge, and he’s panicking because there’s no way he’s going to get hurt during sex—

He’s pushed off the couch with a yell and James nearly follows him down, but catches himself and has his torso hanging off the edge while Niki groans in pain from the floor.

“Niki—you alright, darling?” James pants with a laugh, looking down at his lover from his spot half-hanging off of the couch.

The Austrian gives him a little groan, “Fucking piece of shit, Hunt…” He mutters, and James laughs once more before moving and helping Niki up, checking for cuts and the like, but after Niki insists that he’s okay, he’s bent over the couch and fucked there.

No fucking self-control.

—

He has new bruises, Niki realizes, when he’s standing naked in the bathroom just before jumping into the shower. They’re pressed into his hips by James’ fingers, and there’s a line from when he was fucked over the back of the couch.

It’s getting a bit annoying now, being black and blue because James just can’t control himself during sex. It’s not like its abusive or on purpose, he’s sure of that, but…some  _slow_  sex would be a nice change, because Niki cannot remember the last time he and James didn’t have sex that wasn’t raw fucking.

He withholds sex from James for a bit, as punishment.

—

The third time in a month is when Niki’s had enough. It’s been nearly two weeks since he’s last had James in his bed, or the couch, or the shower, or…anywhere sturdy. Aside from the heated makeout sessions, it’s been a rather frustrating time for James, and perhaps this restriction on sex wasn’t the best idea Niki’s ever had.

James has him on the floor of his hotel room, pinning him there and fucking him like he has so many times already, and if they had been on the actual bed and instead of this cheap rug, Niki would have been fine.

But his skin fucking  _stings_ , “James!”

“ _What?_ ”

“Stop, you fucking asshole—you’re hurting me!”

And James listens, pulling out and climbing off Niki swiftly and landing on his ass. He’s flushed and panting, and Niki sits up, frowning irritably and pissed off as he looks down at his knees, elbows, and chest. They’re rubbed raw from the carpet, and when James reached over to touch the red skin, Niki hissed in pain and slaps the Brit’s hand away.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” James breathes, looking just that, but Niki’s annoyance has run for too long and it’s boiling over.

“You need to learn some goddamn self-control,” he spits, looking very much like a pissed off rat as he glares at James.

“I said I was sorry.” The Brit has the nerve to  _roll_  his eyes, and oh, that’s it.

He’s going to give James a lesson in self-control, and he’s starting it by getting up from the floor and marching back into his own room through the conjoined door, slamming it shut behind him while muttering to himself.

—

The next day, after the race, when James is buzzing and in need of release from winning, Niki lures him into his hotel room easily with a little well-placed smile. It’s ridiculously easy to seduce James when he’s like this, and oh, does the blond all but bounce into the room after him.

Niki’s upset over the loss, yes, but he’s going to get his revenge pretty quick. “Get on the bed,” he orders, his voice firm as he heads over to a little plastic bag on top of his luggage. He had gone out early this morning before the race to buy two scarves, simple black ones that had enough tensile strength to hold down a horny six-foot-one Brit.

When he turns around, James is already naked, much to his amusement, and waiting none too patiently on the foot of the bed. His knee is bouncing as he eyes the scarves in Niki’s hands.

“What’re those for?” He asks, raising a brow as he flicks his gaze back up to Austrian’s face, but Niki knows he has an inkling of what they’re meant for.

He decides to humor James, “These,” he holds up the two scarves, soft to the touch yet not silky, “Are going to help me teach you a lesson in self-control, James…I’m sick of being literally fucked off a piece of furniture because you can’t control yourself.”

James looks both parts amused and weary, watching Niki come closer until he’s standing right in front of him, and has to tilt his head back in order to look at his fellow driver.

They’re quiet for a moment, staring at one another, before James asks, “You’re serious?”

Niki bites back a scoff, because  _yes_ , he’s serious, but licks his lips swiftly and nods once, controlled and calm.

“There’s nothing wrong with my self-control, Niki. You just can’t handle it…” And he’s so damn  _smug_.

Niki’s so close to snapping again, so he sets his jaw and hardens his gaze, demanding: “Give me your wrists.” In a cool voice.

James’ brow quirks in an act of defiance, but Niki mirrors the look, and James smirks before holding up his hands together. There’s an innocent look on his stupidly handsome face and Niki frowns while he wraps one of the scarves around his wrists, tying it off with little room for comfort.

“Lie down,” he demands next, and James gives a long sigh as he does so, acting as if this is the most tedious thing he’s ever had to do.

Without much warning, Niki crawls onto the bed and sits on James’ stomach, ignoring the pleased hum beneath him as he loops the second scarf between James’ wrists, tying it to one of the bars of the headboard.

“Who would have known Niki Lauda’s a kinky bondage freak.” James laughs, looking up to where his arms are over his head and tied to the bed.

“I’m not,” Niki mutters, testing out the pull of the scarves before sitting back and looking down at James, who stares back, “I’m restricting your ability to touch, because you have no self-control.”

“So, bondage.” James insists, a grin on his face.

Niki rolls his eyes and instead of retorting, he pulls his sweater off, slowly, enjoying the way James quiets and watches Niki undress himself on top of him. He makes sure to remove each article slowly, stroking his own skin and purposely staring down into darkened blue eyes.

The first pull James gives of the scarves makes Niki smirk, and the Brit glowers up at him, because why does this ratty brat have to be right all the damn time?

“You need to work on taking things  _slow_ , James,” Niki half-drawls as he kicks off his underwear, shifting to grab the bottle of lube he had stashed in the bedside drawer, “You’re like a—a  _puppy_ , so eager to please, and you don’t take the time to ask if ‘this is okay’ or if I feel good—”

“I can tell when something feels good or not depending on how you react to it,” James interrupts, “You know, moaning or tensing up…”

He gives the blond a look, “Don’t make me gag you, too, Hunt.”

James smirks and shrugs the best he can, despite his arm situation.

Niki uncaps the lube and squeezes some onto his palm, “I’m going to teach you a lesson in self-control, James.”

The Brit shifts underneath him and pulls at the scarves again, “Fuck you, I don’t need a ‘lesson’ in anything, especially when it comes to sex.”

Niki hums and reaches back, lifting his hips as he does so, “We’re going to take this slow, and if you even  _try_  to do anything, I’m going to leave you here all night and pleasure myself in your bed.”

James’ lips part to speak, but then he pauses, and shuts them with a little pout.

“Alright?”

A grunt and James pulls at the scarves again.

“Good,” Niki grins, but then bites on his lower lip as he begins to prepare himself.

Truth be told, having James all tied up and at his mercy is…interesting. It’s arousing, knowing Niki can take all he wants and give just as much, and James can’t do anything about it. It’s deliciously torturous, in a way, and he can’t wait to see how much James loses it.

He doesn’t have to wait long. James is already tugging at the scarves as he watches his rival finger himself open, and Niki can  _feel_  that the Brit’s already hard beneath him. He tilts his head back and moans low in his throat, just for show, and the little roll of James’ hips makes him bite back a laugh.

“Niki,” even his  _voice_  is already wrecked, low and gravelly, and it sends a thrill up Niki’s spine.

“Yes, James?” He breathes, twisting his fingers and moaning softly.

“Hurry up.”

Niki tsks his disapproval and shakes his head slowly, leaning forward so he can look down at James with hooded eyes, “No,” he murmurs, “We’re taking it _slow_ , remember…”

James grunts and pulls a little harder at the scarves, and Niki knows that he’s taking his time; usually James would be fucking him by now, and he’s still on his second finger.

He takes his time, for once. It’s fantastic, to have James so wanton beneath him, yet too stubborn to ask for what he wants. The power goes straight to Niki’s head, and soon, he’s rocking back on his own fingers and can feel a bead of pre-cum at the tip of his cock from passing over that spot so many times.

“Niki…”

“Take your time preparing me, James,” he breathes, spreading the three fingers and biting his lower lip, “This is part of foreplay— _scheiße_ , I want you so bad already…”

“Then have me,” James grunts, still quite impatient, but Niki can see the desire beneath the pout.

“Not yet,” A smirk quirks his lips, “Delayed gratification, asshole…”

James bucks his hips up in a fit and Niki laughs softly, feeling that little bead roll down his length, and James makes a sound in the back of his throat.

“Let me suck your cock, Niki,” James’ voice is still low, and Niki’s so close to listening to him, “You want it so bad, look at you, you’re all wet for me…”

Niki’s stomach tenses and he trembles as he rubs furiously over his prostate, gasping for air as James pulls and pulls at his binds, trying to get free because this is  _torture_ , and Niki tilts his hips forward to rub against James’ stomach.

“Jesus Christ, Niki,  _please_ …”

That makes the Austrian pause.

“I want you so bad, please, please, please, darling…”

James is  _begging_.

“I’m going to fucking explode or something, Niki, please—”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” the Austrian mutters, slipping his fingers out of his loosened entrance and grabbing the lube again, “James.” He makes sure his voice is firm, and it catches the blond’s attention, blue eyes staring eagerly up at him while he squeezes more lube onto his palm, “You are not allowed to cum until I say so, alright?”

The look on the Brit’s face is one of shock, like Niki’s crazy or something, “I can’t control that—”

“You fucked me for almost an hour once, James, I know you can hold back when you want to.”

The muttering makes him smirk, and he finally reaches back again, but this time he slides his palm over the throbbing length of James, who praises high heaven with a moan, muttering ‘finally’ under his breath. Niki’s tempted to stop, to see what he’d would do, but he rather enjoys the noises James makes, as well as the faces he pulls when he rubs his thumb over the leaking tip.

 “Niki, please,” there’s the begging again, but there’s a new level of desperation in James’ voice, “I want you so bad, I need you—” He’s left breathless as Niki lifts his hips, leads James to his entrance, and sinks down slowly, holding his breath as he sits down on every inch his rival has to offer.

And it’s so much, Niki can’t move, he feels so full and he’s stretched so wide, hanging his head as he tries to even out his breathing. James is pulling on the scarves again, and begins to roll his hips, so Niki lets out a little yelp and smacks James’ chest.

“Don’t,” he snaps in a breathless voice, “I will still leave…” Even though it would be difficult to do so. He wants this as much as James does, but thankfully, the Brit submits and stops moving altogether.

Niki takes his time adjusting, rolling his hips and rocking them, making little circles as he tries to open up on James’ cock, making little whines as he does. He glances down at James once in a while, and he looks so miserable, a look of pained pleasure on his face, so Niki lowers himself so they can exchange a sloppy kiss.

“You’re evil, Niki,” James breathes against his lips, sucking his tongue into his mouth after a moment, moaning in the back of his throat.

Niki just hums in agreement, licking into James’ mouth and rocking his hips, before he sits up and smiles at the way James tries to chase him. “You don’t know how to control your strength during sex,” he mutters, “You go wild, like an animal…and it’s nice, sometimes, but other times I want to do it like this…” And he begins to slowly ride James, rolling his hips and lifting off an inch or so, taking it easy and placing his hands on James’ stomach. He shudders at every inch he lifts off and sits down on, tilting his head back and moaning German into the air while James writhes beneath him.

The slow, lazy pace isn’t continued for long. Niki knows he’s pushing James to his limit, he sees how flushed the other man is, how hard he’s pulling on the scarves, so when he begins to move down, James bucks up, and Niki cries out in surprise before glaring daggers down at the other man.

“Too goddamn fucking slow,” James says through his teeth, glaring up at Niki, “This is not how I fuck, Niki, stop trying to change me—”

Niki slaps James across the face and while the Brit’s stunned, he leans down so he’s right in his face, “You’re as stubborn as a mule, James,” he mutters, “If this is really bothering you, tell me, and I’ll stop, but if you’re willing to learn something  _and_  get laid, I advise you to  _shut the fuck up_  and enjoy it.”

James doesn’t talk for a while after that, he submits again, a dreamy look on his face that’s appeared after he was slapped, and oh, Niki wonders if he liked that. James Hunt likes getting smacked around in bed, hmm? He doesn’t try it again, instead he continues his slow pace, and begins to stroke himself, watching James as the Brit watches him with hooded eyes. He’ll never stop pulling at those scarves, Niki’s come to realize, but then he can feel a knot in his stomach, and as he grinds his hips down, stars go off behind his eyes and he’s close.

“I’m going to cum,” he whispers shakily, thumbing at the tip of his cock, “When…when we fuck like this, you have to angle your hips— _oh, fuck_ …angle your hips and just…watch me…” He loses his train of thought with every brush of his prostate, and he tenses nearly every muscle in his body, biting his lip and crinkling his brow before he cums, stroking himself through it and moaning as he covers James’ stomach with his release.

James is gently bucking up into him, a pained little sound, and Niki, despite his current high, pulls off his rival and moves down to take him into his mouth. James arches his back and gasps, sounding as wrecked as he looks, and Niki mutters around the cock in his mouth about how to always make sure he’s finished off before stopping, and that James has permission to cum, come on, cum for me, James…

Cum floods his mouth much sooner than expected, and Niki chokes as he swallows, lifting his mouth off and coughing, sputtering as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. James is limp on the bed, breathing harshly and muttering nonsense under his breath, no longer fighting the scarves as he just lets his arms rest.

“Such a good pup,” Niki teases after he’s calmed down, licking his lips as he moves up the bed to press a kiss to James’ slack mouth, “See? Look at you, this is the result of fucking  _my_  way.”

“Shut it, rat,” James mutters, but Niki smirks anyway, because they both know he’s right, as always. “And ‘pup’? Really?”

Niki shrugs and reaches up to untie James, “Yes, you’re like an eager puppy, so why not call you that.”

James hums with a thoughtful look on his face, and when he presents Niki with a collar and leash the next day, Niki has to ask what he’s gotten himself into.


End file.
